


Dirty

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places Stiles thought he'd do it for the first time, the dirty, disgusting bathroom in his frat house isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> [ moniee-chan](http://moniee-chan.tumblr.com/%20) prompted me: "Bathroom Stall. University Setting. um um omg can you imagine the tw boys in a frat house?? hahaha."

Stiles isn't sure how or why this is happening. He isn't sure how he, a lowly freshman with a mouth he can't shut off or lock down is making out with Derek Hale, the president of the fraternity, the man who had been making his life a living hell for the past three weeks. 

Yet here they are, smashing each other up against the wall, the dirty, filthy, absolutely god damn disgusting wall in the bathroom of their fraternity. 

Really, of all the places Stiles thought he'd do it for the first time, the bathroom of his frat house was not one of them. The bathroom is foul to the point where he avoids even using it for its' intended purpose if he can.

It's the kind of dirty that Stiles doesn't even know how to describe, and usually Stiles is very good at describing things. 

Like how he'd describe Derek's mouth on his collarbone as being simulateously heavenly and painful. 

Derek moans something, something unintelligible and dark and Stiles is tempted to ask him what but then he's making noises of his own - his are high pitched and whiny and he hates it but Derek doesn't seem to mind, in fact, it seems to spur him on. "Uh..." Stiles breathes out. He wants to speak. He wants to tell Derek to keep going, to keep doing exactly that. To keep placing those desperate, needy kisses on every inch of skin he can find because Stiles wants, he needs more of it. He's just as desperate for this as Derek is, but Derek, Derek of all people, is showing it so much more.

That's definitely new, always-in-control-always-on-top-of-everything Derek Hale being desperate or needy, let alone both at once.


End file.
